dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball: Next Level, The Sister
Dragonball: Next Level, The Dragonballs Part 2 The woman zips into Tofu's face and slams the energy blast at his stomach. "Oof, that's gonna stay for a while.." The woman starts to punch him rapidly. Tofu is helpless in this situation. Tofu noticed a tail wiggling around the woman's waits.The saiyan holds up another energy ball. The woman had a little scar on the bottom of her right side of the face with long black hair. It was Raya, Rayo's sister. "Wha-what are you doing here?" Tofu said. "I maybe Rayo's sister, but I don't like him. I'm just gathering the dragonballs for him since he would kill me. Literally. Until he gets his wish that is." Raya punches Tofu on his right sides which makes him fly away towards the dragon ball. Tofu grins. This was gonna be a fun fight. "Tofu, can you hear?" "Huh? Who is this?" Tofu looks up in the air in confusion. "It's me, Pajam. I was able to secretly put a Capsule headset in your ear so I could communicate with you. I' just gonna hide in the car while ya fight." Tofu tapped into both of his ears and felt a small cold metal item in the left. "Oh, nice." By the time Tofu finished saying nice, Raya was already up at ready punch. Tofu was able to block right on time but the impact sent the car flying. Luckly, it landed the right way. " Tofu, watch it out there, you might make me lose you." Tofu punched Raya back like he didn't care. Raya took the punch like it was nothing. "Dang, you're buff just like Grandpa Rye told me. But now I've reached a newer power! HaaaaAAAAA!" A white aura bursts around Tofu. Electricity blew all over his body. "This is called Full Potential!!" Raya winced for a second. He never heard of anything like it! This fight might be actually interesting. "Bring it on, Kid!" "HAA!" (I'm not gonna write like normal in a full on fighting scene) TA= Tofu's Action, RA=Raya's Action, A=Affect TA: Goes up and does a double axe handle attack A: Sends Raya down towards the ship RA: Recovers within mere inches off the ship windows and charges at Tofu with his fist ready TA: Grabs the punch RA: Starts to punch rapidly TA: Starts to grab punches rapidly RA: Charges an energy ball and punches at Tofu TA:Dodges, goes under her arm and punches him A: Shockwave that makes Raya fly away RA: Recovers "Now I see how strong you are. Now then, I shall transform to Super Saiyan!" RA: Turns into Super Saiyan Dang, Raya was this strong at her base, now he says she's going Super Saiyan? A: Tofu gets intimidated TA: Fighting Stance RA: Fires Omega Blaster with one hand TA: Fires Kamehameha A: Both attacks clash at each other TA: Begins to pour in more ki to strengthen the power of Kamehameha A: The Omega Blaster starts to go back in Raya's direction RA: Raya uses both hands to put more power in his attack Suddenly, Pajam comes out of the car as Super Saiyan and punches Raya which makes him lose concentration. "Kaioken x10!" Yelled Tofu! A bland, red aura burst upon Tofu. The Kamehameha grew bigger in size which made the Omega Blaster move faster back to Raya. Bam, it was a critical hit. "NOO!" Raya screams as she starts to disappear into the ki attacks.